


The Last God AU Oneshots or Something idk

by moonieboyking



Series: The Region of Tu'oa [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author wrote this as a coping mechanism for the og book, Domestic Fluff, Enemies being friends cause AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masks, Multi, No Smut, None of this is canonical, Other, Soft Boy Hours, Some Canonical spinoffs, Some Plot, Supportive Bi Sister, This Is STUPID, Useless Lesbians, lgbtq+, rivals to friends, they're gay your honour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonieboyking/pseuds/moonieboyking
Summary: Some of this may contain spoilers for future chapters of The Last God!!With how angsty The Last God will be, I'm writing this as happy fluff to cope.i love my bois (sob) but they must suffer in their og book (sob sob sob)
Series: The Region of Tu'oa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213091





	The Last God AU Oneshots or Something idk

owo whats this? A spinoff oneshot book right after releasing the og cus the author is terrified of actually writing the abuse his characters go thru???

yer

anyways 

fluffy time motherfuckers


End file.
